Daddy get me out of here
by Selah1
Summary: The blood drip off the walls slithering like a serpent would on the grass. [Jareth x Sarah]
1. Prologue

Daddy get me out of here

Prologue

By: Selah

A/N: This is the second labyrinth story I written and posted. I'm trying to keep this slightly original. It will end as a happy ending so, you can already guess the ending.

The blood drip off the walls slithering like a serpent would on the grass. The deep breathing of fear could be heard all around the room. The walls were shaded, as not to see the colors. The blood clurring scream could be heard off the walls and the many stairwells. Silence invaded.

Even the deep breathing couldn't be heard.

Smash!

The glass ornaments are falling down.

The sobbing, shattered the silence. The rapid footsteps could be heard in the amazing yet, twisted room.

" I want out of here. "

no response.

" I know your there. "

Still nothing.

Walking around the many stairwells.

" ahh! "

moving from the edge to the door, where's it's safe.

Musical laughter.

The girl dropped her head. letting her long brown hair flow down her back.

" When your ready to take up my offer, I'll let you go. "

" Jareth! "

More muscial laughter as the sound of boots clicking fades in the distance.

Sarah leaned her head against the door.

A/N: Do tell me what you think. Any ideas for the offer Jareth offering Sarah. Do send me your guesses.


	2. The offer

Daddy get me out of here

Chapter one: The offer

By: Selah

A/N: Hi *waves* I'm back with the first chapter. So, I'm hoping this will be longer. The little tidbit between the * *, is from the song "Sorrow" by: David Bowie. thank-you's are below this note. I'm also looking for a beta reader. If your interested, please email me at Selah_Labyrinth@yahoo.ca.

Note: I post on the J/S forever list first, then my personal site, last but not least I update at ff.net.

Thanks

To charli: Thank you very much!  
To LadySorrow: I'm glad to hear that. Hope to see you on the list.  
To Redaura: For the great title suggestions  
To Jenny: Yup I thought this title was good. Oh, yeah I'll be updating very soon.  
To Lintrayel Riverdance: Thanks and I will.

Sarah lifted her head and start banging on the door.

"Jareth let me out of this room now."

"I'm warning you..."

"I'll break down the door..."

"Don't think I won't..."

"Jareth!"

Sarah open her mouth and screamed.

Her screams bounced off the walls and all through the castle.

A darkhaired fae in a study room looked up and shot a puzzling expression at Jareth. Jareth looked up and pause, "so, about the west side of the labyrinth..."

The darkhaired fae nodded, "well, as you can see..."

---- six hours later ----

Sarah leaned against the door tapping her foot impatiently, not speaking. Her mind finally grasped the knowledge that no matter how many times she yelled, Jareth just wasn't going to let her out of this crazy room. Her throat was killing her and she was a bit dizzy. She hated this room! She glared at the stairwell, as if it were their fault she was in this room.

Sarah thought about Jareth for a bit. _Who does this guy think he is. There's only one thing he's brought me._

*** With your long blonde hair and your eyes of blue, the only thing I ever got from you was sorrow. *** _How true_ Sarah mused.

Sarah continued her glaring at the stairwell.

Jareth appeared in the room and Sarah glared at him.

"Now Sarah, I can't have you very well destroying everything while your here."

Sarah didn't answer. Quite frankly, she had it up to here with him!

Jareth smirked at Sarah she glared at him but, refused to say anything. Sarah racked her brain on what she could do, she tried slapping him but that didn't actually work.

---- Flashback ----

"You my darling can either take up my offer or else." Jareth said smoothly.

Sarah raised her hand to slap him but, he caught her arm "I don't suggest you do that my dear." Sarah glared at him.

---- End of Flashback ----

"Sarah, look what I'm offering you..."

A/N: Don't you just love cliff hangers, I think their just fabulous! Okay, I'm mean but now I have to work on the offer Jareth gives to Sarah. I think I should refine it a bit. I love to hear your opinions people.


	3. Nowhere To Go

Daddy get me out of here

By: Selah

Chapter two - Nowhere To Go

A/N: Here we go the next chapter and things should become crystal clear.

Thank-you's

To all you lovely people on J/S list.  
To Charli : Thanks so much.  
You keep me writing.

Notes

Jareth's Or Sarah's thoughts are in _Italics_

Dedication

This chapter is dedicated to Jade, who pointed out a couple things to me that I overlooked.

Sarah looked at Jareth not speaking. She lower her gaze slowly down to the floor, her mind in great turmoil. Sarah could feel tears prick at her eyelids. _What am I going to do. I can't except his offer, not that he has given me much of a choice_ Sarah mused.

"I can't marry you."

"Why not?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed I'm suppose to be at a wedding cermony."

"Indeed, ours."

"No, I'm going to be marry to my true love."

"Which in turn, is me."

Sarah glared at Jareth, "I have a wedding to go to." Sarah stomped her pearly white high heel shoe when Jareth didn't replied. 

"Then what are we waiting for, let us go to the cermony."

Sarah rolled her eyes and fell like ripping her hair out, every last strand.

"Sarah.."

She looked up into Jareth's mismatched eyes and fell her knees getting weak. _Perhaps being marry to the goblin king, wouldn't be that bad_ thoughted Sarah gazing into his lovely eyes. Sarah shooked her head quickly averting her gaze, _what am I thinking this is Jareth were talking about. The evil goblin king who stole your baby brother and tried to turn him into a goblin but, he has does have dreamy eyes._

"My offer stills stands Darling, You can either marry me or live a life..." Jareth stepped closer at every word he spoke and Sarah step away from the door and him. "Of total suffering that will last..." Sarah was trapped against the wall. "Your entire life." said Jareth as he and Sarah were inches away. He leaned close to her, so their body's touch at every point and whispered in her ear "which is your choice, Love." Jareth smiled wickedly as Sarah breathing was quicker in pace and licked the lobe of her ear making Sarah gasp.

Sarah tried to slow her breathing and not think about him. Jareth move away so that their was a foot distance between them.

Jareth simply rose at eyebrow, "well, Sarah what's your choice."

"umm..." Sarah began Jareth turn so all his attention was focus on her. "Yes, Darling..."

"I guess I'll marry you." Sarah mumbled.

"What was that Darling, I didn't quite catch what you said."

Sarah glared at Jareth, "Your doing that on purpose."

"hmmm..." Jareth replied "what am I doing, on purpose."

Sarah shifted slightly and continuing glaring, "you know what."

"I'm afraid not my dear" replied Jareth, "please enlighting me."

"You know what I said, Jareth." said Sarah rolling her eyes.

Jareth laughed, "perhaps my darling Sarah, but I rather hear you say the words loud and clear."

Sarah didn't speak.

Jareth tapped his foot impatiently, "Well..."

Sarah didn't replied.

Jareth grew angrier by the minute. "Sarah.." he said warning her.

Sarah simply walk away from him and started to climb the many stairwells. She continue until she saw a door and ran through it.

_I guess I always had a way out of that room._ thoughted Sarah.

Jareth stood there watching Sarah climbing the many stairwells, trying to get out of the room. in which she did. He narrowed his eyes.

_Sarah you might escape now but, you will be my bride one way or another. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but, one day you will be..._

A/N: There you folks go, the romance factor is finally in the story. I do believe this length factor might help. Please tell me what you think any, questions or comments. Or maybe your just confused, drop me a line .


	4. Coming To Terms

Daddy get me out of here

Chapter 4: Coming to Terms

By: Selah

A/N: Well, here's the next part. Sorry for such a long delay but, it just doesn't sound right to me. Well anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Linds, who was getting a little impatient. 

Thank-you's

To Aisuru: Oops, must have forgotton that little detail. Don't worry, Jareth isn't going to stay like this. You haven't really seen what he is thinking. Were kinda of seeing from Sarah pov. She not too happy with him, as you can imagine.  
To Jade: Your welcome. I will keep it up and thanks!

Charli: I'm glad you think so. 

Notes

Jareth's or Sarah's thoughts are in _italics_

Dedication

To Linds from the J/S list, who was getting a little impatient.

Jareth tapped his two fingers together and spoke quietly "you can run Sarah but, you can't hide."

Sarah continues to run down passageways but, every time she rounded a corner she would see the entrance to that room. Gosh, she hated that room. Sarah ran a pale hand through her hair trying to think. Sarah sigh. "Might as well go back." Sarah marched into the room where Jareth was waiting patiently.

"Hello Sarah." Jareth greeted as she walked by him.

Sarah just glared at him and sat on one of the stairwells. She pouted and Jareth laughed.

Jareth walked over to Sarah, "tell me love, am I that horrible that you refuse to talk to me and pout."

Sarah sighs and shook her head.

"Well, then what's your reason."

Sarah whispered "my throat hurts."

Jareth smiled "Sarah, you shouldn't have yell I do of other affairs to deal with other than you."

"Sure, doesn't seem like it at times." mumbled Sarah.

Jareth turned quickly his dark cape twirled as he walked towards Sarah. Sarah stood her ground as Jareth was right in front of her.

Sarah looked up at him as he place both his hands by her sides and he knelt close.

"Tell me Sarah, why do you think being married to me as an pushiment."

Sarah looked at the ground.

Jareth lifted her chin up with his hand "hmmm..."

"Well...umm..." Sarah stuttered trying to think of a logically reason. This is hard she thought hasn't he ever heard of not invading personal space. I can't think with him this closed.

Sarah raised slightly trying to reposition herself but, Jareth was in the way. Sarah glared "Do you mind moving, for a minute." Sarah asked since, they were almost touching.

"Why, am I bothering you Sarah."

"No not at all."

"Really?"

"Of course, I was only trying to be polite after all."

Jareth smirked and wrapped a hand around Sarah's waist and pull her close while, he balanced their weight.

"How about now, Darling?"

Sarah breathing had deepened as her body and his were touching at every point. I'm not supposed to feel this thought Sarah or am I? Maybe I sh-

Sarah's train of thought was cut off.

Jareth had kissed her and she swear he was an mind reader.

A/N: Well, were finished another chapter once again? This story shouldn't be much longer maybe a couple chapters. Do tell me what you think. The next chapter will have the wedding in it, do tell me what kind of outfit Sarah should wear in detail. Cause I am completely stumped.


	5. Denial

Daddy get me out of here

By: Selah

Chapter 5 - Denial

A/N: Here's the next part. Finally! Italics are thoughts. Sorry for taking so long. I'm having vision problems, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Right now, I'm looking for a beta reader, if your interested email me at selah_labyrinth@yahoo.ca

Thank-you's

To Deanne: Thank you for your compliment.Thanks you for your opinion!  
To Flaming Fae: I'll try to make the chapters longer, for you!  
To LadyDragon: I will update in the very near future. I can't tell you that, I'll spoil the story!  
To Lintrayel Riverdance : I will right more. Well, if you bribe me with certain things, it works. ^_^  
To Anyastazya: Thank you very much!  
To Sarah: I'm glad you like this story so much! Thank you for your opinion and I will update!  
To Andrea: You will find out later. Don't worry, it won't be angsty and thanks for the compliment.  
To DarkFire: Got'cha!

Notes

Jareth's or Sarah's thoughts are in _italics_

Dedications

To my older Sister Teddog, who reminded me not to let my ego get ahead of me.

Sarah shoved Jareth away from her, leaving a huge distance between them. Time seem to be standing still. There was silence and no movement.

Sarah's thoughts were in turmoil, she had no idea what she should do. _This whole place was confusing, not to mention their king. Jareth._

_Jareth, was the goblin king. To say he was a little different. Was an understatement. The king, was very abnormal by earth or as he refer to it above ground standards._

_Since, when did it mattered what Jareth said?_

_I mean, he was the arrogant, stubborn, moody, handsome, intriguing, entrancing and seductive goblin king._

_Wait a minute! Seductive! Where did that come from?_

"Sarah." Jareth started.

Sarah glanced briefly up into his mismatched eyes. She felt her thoughts fading, Jareth became the center of everything. _I hate it when he does that._

"What are you thinking about hmm..." he finished.

Sarah turned her head and looked at the ceiling. _I am not looking at him. He doesn't matter. He's just an self centered, arrogrant king, that I happen to love._

_What! I do not love him, Not one little bit!_

Sarah crossed her arms across her chest and flipped her head. _Well, I'm glad that settled._

Jareth looked at Sarah amused. _The all thing was rather funny._

"Still in denial, love?" Jareth asked looking at Sarah.

Sarah let out a stung of words, not befitted for someone like her. Jareth simply laughed.

_Darn mind reader. Can't he just stay away from me. I think he be doing some good._

"Staying away from you." Sarah gasped as Jareth hugged her from behind. "Where's the fun in that."

Sarah muttered darkly to herself.

"What was that my dear, I didn't quite catch that" he replied gleefully.

_Jerk._

A/N: I know I said I would be describing her wedding dress, but I'm still planning it out. Many of you have given me some fabulous ideas for other fics too. So go you! I am getting some art for this. Once, I scanned them, I'll provide the links.

Disclaimer: Don't own labyrinth. 


	6. Leaving? I don't think so

Daddy get me out of here 

By: Selah

Chapter six - Leaving? I don't think so.

A/N: Thank you to all the lovely reviewers out there, you keep me writing. Here's the next part. It's not very long than again none of the chapters are very long...

Thank-you's

To Sarah: *bows* Thanks so much! Don't worry I will!  
To Megan : Thank you. Don't worry you will know shortly.  
To Jade: Interesting opinion. I'll post the links when there ready.  
To Vara: Thanks for pointing that out to me.

Notes

Jareth's or Sarah's thoughts are in _italics_

Dedications

Dedicated to Sarah, who review made me feel all floatly!

Jareth clapped his hands together, so suddenly that Sarah jumped in surprise. Jareth smiled at her and grabbed her hand and starting to pull her towards the left side of the room.

Sarah looked surprise, than started to grow angry. "Where are you taking me." she hissed out.

Jareth glance at her with mock surprise on his face. "Sarah, I thought you wanted to leave."

Sarah stared dumbfolded. "Really?" she whispered.

Jareth rose an eyebrow at her. "Of course Sarah." he began moving closer. "Why would I lie to you?" he asked, when he was right in front of her with his gloved hands on straps that laid on her shoulders.

Sarah looked surprised at his comment and quickly looked away from his intense eyes. Which left Jareth some time to actually study her.

She had a long white gown on. There was spaghetti straps that held it up. Her sleeves started at her upper arm and were translucent. Her auburn hair was done up in a bun with baby breaths in it. _It was an pretty ensemble. It simply wouldn't do if she was going to marry him and she was._

Jareth looked at Sarah and smirked. _This was going to be fun._

Sarah looked up at him. "Well, if you know the way let's go." Sarah replied.

She began to walk away and her knees gave out. Before she could hit the floor, Jareth caught her.

He looked at her "maybe, I should carry you or teleport us outside of the room" replied Jareth smiling. "Personally, I prefer the first but, the second has it's advantages..." Jareth smirked at Sarah's horrified expression. 

"I still say we walked out. I feel much stronger." replied Sarah trying to convince him it was for the best.

Jareth snaked his hands around her and tighten his grip on Sarah. "You are still to weak." he replied.

Sarah sighed, would she ever leave the room.

A/N: Please leave a contribution in the little box!


	7. Leaving? Finally!

Daddy Get Me Out Of Here

By: Selah

Chapter 7 : Leaving? Finally

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Things came up, mainly school. Anyways here's the next part. Well remember when I told you lovely people that this was going to be a short story? I lied. So, this is going to be long. My first major Laby fic. * Does her victory dance around the coffee table * Yeah, on to the fic....

Thank-you's

To Crimson Rogue: Don't worry! It will get better for Sarah.  
To LadyIconDraco: I'm glad you love it! I will update.  
To Jade: I know.  
To Silver Space: Thank you.  
To Anyastazya: That would make my life so easy...  
To Vara: I'll look into it.

Notes

Jareth's or Sarah's are in _italics_.

Dedications

To Vara, for pointing out the little details.

Sarah sighed._I hate this room and I think he knows this!_

Jareth stared at Sarah as she thought on her situation. He ensure his hold on her and began walking towards the exit of the room, climbing stairwells, while Sarah struggle in his arms which had her enclosed tightly. _He makes me feel all floaty, it almost seems sometimes that he really loves me._

Sarah blinked as she saw the escher room spinning and formed into the throne room.

_Leave a room I hate, just to visited another room I hate. When will it end!_

Jareth eased Sarah to her feet as he began to walk away from her.

Sarah looked up at Jareth. _Where is he going? He can't just leave me here all alone. Can he?_

"Where are you going? Your not leaving me are you?" asked Sarah.

Jareth turned and looked at Sarah, raising an eyebrow. "Why Sarah..." he purred "I was only going to sit over there." Sarah looked up as he gestured to his throne. "I had no idea that you needed me to be in your presence every minute of the day." He walked closer till there was hardly any space between them. "I can arrange that, if that is what you wish." Jareth finished.

Sarah stared at him and began to stuttered. "Umm... that's okay..." she began nervously and started to walk away. To her disappointment, Jareth continued to follow her. "I think I'll be going now..." Sarah ran off even before the last word was out. When she had ran a fair distance away from the throne room, she stop and look at her surroundings.

_Where the heck am I. Great job Sarah next time when you run away looked where your going!_she mumbled to herself.

Sarah had ran into a bedroom but, not just anyone's bedroom Jareth's bedroom.

Sarah groaned.

_his situation can't get any worse._

Sarah felt herself jumped slightly, as she heard the bedroom door open violently.

_It just got worse..._

A/N: Please leave a little contribution in the box!


	8. What the heck!

Daddy get me out of here

By: Selah

A/N: So sorry for the delay! As you know the holidays can get quite busy. As much as I love to spend my days writing. I can't. Since, exams are coming up don't expect anything until february. My sincere apologies to all of you lovely reviewers! Hope you aren't to mad at me... * ducks flying rotten fruit * Maybe, if I'm lucky I might be able to squeeze one at the end of January. No promises, though!

Reviews

To Phoebe Moon : I like things short and thank you!

To Emerald : I'm glad you like it and I will.

To Flaming Fae : I'm glad you think so yeah, the chapters are short...

To Gwenevire : * beats Gwenevire with a stick * Alright, I'm writing are you happy now?

To Zabella : As you might have guessed spelling isn't my strong point. I swear I need to stick an stickie note on my forehead to remind myself to do the spell check...

To Lady Fae : I'm glad your enjoying it!

To Sarah : I will. Did your teacher ever get the assignment?

To Megan : Now you are going to know what's happening next.. ^_^

To michiru-san : Thanks. *pauses and blinks* what do you mean it's hard to follow?!

To Yami + Hoshi : Sure thing.

To Dark Mage Mistress : Won't be long until Sarah gives in now. * walks over to Dark Mage Mistress and takes Jareth from her* Yeah, I'll bring him back shortly. *waves* Thanks for letting me borrowing him!

To Xelena : You know Sarah was just asking for it...

Notes

Jareth's or Sarah's thoughts are in _italics_  
Sarah's concidence is in **_bold and italic_**

Dedication:

_Dark Mage Mistress, who let's me borrows Jareth and doesn't mind if I call in the middle of the night to use him in a fic. Thanks a lot Darling!_

Chapter Eight : What the heck?!

"Sarah"

Sarah froze at the sound of his voice. Very slowly, she turned around keeping her eyes to the floor. With caution she raised her eyes to meet his. She paused realizing her mistake. His mismatched eyes held her gaze, as he stepped towards her. He look like she had just taken his heart out with a pitchfork and didn't feel any remorse.

_I did nothing of the sort._

"Why do you continue to run Sarah."

Jareth asked with his soulful eyes.

Sarah instantly felt guilty, over the whole situation.

_Somehow, he always manges to make me feel like I'm the cause of his pain._

Jareth gasped her shoulders gently yet, firmly.

"Sarah."

He whisper to her, his lips hovering over hers.

He put one hand around her waist and brought her closer.

"Stay with me."

He finished, closing the distance of their lips.

His other hand was tangled in her hair.

Sarah felt herself leaning towards Jareth. Towards the kiss. Sarah's common sense decided to pop-in that second.

**_Sarah you really shouldn't be doing this._**

Sarah paused not doing anything while, Jareth kissed her passionately.

_What the heck._

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and started to return the kiss. Jareth's arms joined around her waist. Pulling her towards him. Making sure there was no distance between them. Not as Sarah was complaining. Far from it.

A/N: Hope you enjoy it and please review!


	9. I will not be denied!

Daddy get me out of here

By: Selah

Chapter Nine : I will not be denied

Reviews:

Zabelle: Aren't we all like the typical female at times...

Gwenevire: See! I have written more...

Dark Mage Mistress: I've been bringing him back! You much have me confused with some other Selah, Darling.

Xelena: It is about time, isn't it?

Michiru-san: Your forgiven. There in character? That's a good thing...

Belldonna: Yeah, yeah this former fiancee will be mentioned.

Notes

Jareth's or Sarah's thoughts are in _italics_

Dedications

Decidated to My younger sister, who was not bless with the ability to write but, can draw good pretty darn well!

Jareth started to smirk during the kiss. _so much for strong will_, he mused quietly. As the kiss slightly deepen and he pull her closer. He use his tongue to write words of devotion in her mouth when he was abruptly push away.

To say he was surprised wouldn't even begin how he felt. Perhaps bewilered was a better word. 

Jareth paused. _Alright she still has strong will, nothing that I won't be able to cured her of_ he thought with a devilish grin on his face.

Sarah glance at Jareth nervously at the sight of that grin on his face. She gulp nervously and lick her lips. Which Jareth watched making his eyes darkened with lust. Sarah gasped as he was suddenly right in front of her. Holding her close once again. Sarah glanced up at him once again nervously. _What is it with his presence. He makes me so nervous._

Jareth push her against one of the poles of his bed. He lean close to her so, that their lips were almost touching. Sarah glance at him with confusion in her eyes. If she was confuse now that was nothing to the confusion she had by his next action. He grasped her wrists in his iron like grip.

"Tell me Sarah." he whisper to her softly whatever convince you to get marry. Sick of waiting for me, perhaps?" he laugh at her expression as he lick the lobe of her ear.

Her breathing was suddenly uneven, which Jareth seem to reel in.

"Well, Sarah?" he asked as he begin to trail kisses down her neck. Sarah felt her level of concentration slowly dropping as his kisses went lower.

Sarah gasped.

"Jareth...stop" she manged to stutter out.

Jareth pause and let a slight smile cross his face.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Darling" he replied.

Sarah focus was slowly going out of the window. _Alright, there is some sort of attraction between us_ thought Sarah.

Jareth smiled before he spoke, "Naturally" he replied.

Sarah looked at him in surprise. _Oh, yeah the mind reading thing._ Which made Jareth laugh.

"Come now Sarah, tell me a bit about your former husband." Jareth asked as he moved closer to her.

"Well he was" began Sarah until logic sank in. _Wait a minute, former husband!_ Sarah immedialety shot her head up.

"He's not my former husband" she began before Jareth cut her off.

"Of course he is." Jareth replied.

Sarah glanced up at Jareth, with a totally lost expression. Which made Jareth's smile widen.

"Why Sarah?" he began, "I thought you already knew." Jareth replied.

"What?" asked Sarah.

Jareth leaned close to Sarah and spoke very softly into her ear.

"I thought you were aware Sarah" he began keeping his eyes lock with hers as he locked his arms around her waist and he made sure their bodies were touching at every point before he continued. "That I am your husband now, Sarah."

Sarah opened her mouth but, before she could say a word Jareth had cover her mouth with his black velvet glove.

"Don't say, anything Sarah" he purred. "I know how you feel about me" he replied.

Sarah stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why do you..." began Jareth.

Sarah look at him her breathing slightly uneven and her heart beating fast.

Jareth paused and with his other gloved hand he started to play with the straps on her shoulders while, still remaining eye contact.

"Continue to deny your feelings for me" finished Jareth smiling slightly.

Sarah glanced up at him with determination in her eyes. "Your arrogance surprises" she replied.


	10. Shadows of the past

Daddy Get Me Out Of Here

By:Selah

Chapter ten:Shadows of the Past

Reviews

Ox:I'm glad you like this story! I'm finishing it...

Vara:Here it is!

Silver Space:I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

Dark Mage Mistress:It's only starting to heat up... Anyway, thank you for the compliments.  
*Looks at the cookie*  
Are you trying to tell me something?

Clover:Thanks for the compliment, I'll work on the grammar and spelling.

Xelena:Sarah has a hard time with the truth, doesn't she?

Gwenevire:So the story continues...

Phoneix Flight:Jareth doesn't think in that respect. He most likely thinks, she wouldn't believe him. So, forcing her is his answer. Hopefully I haven't came everything a way. @_@

Michiru-san:Look I'm finally updating and continuing!

Notes

Jareth's or Sarah's thoughts are in _italics_

Dedications

Dedicated to My lovely muse, who has finally came back from his trip to Hati.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at Sarah. _Interesting to say the least,_ he muttered to himself.

Sarah glared at him.

Jareth held her chin in his hand and laugh.

"Don't look so misberable love," Jareth began. "Don't keep your face like that, it might stay like that."

Sarah rolled her eyes but, fixed her face.

Jareth looks pleased with himself. Sarah narrowed her eyes at Jareth. _hmm_ she thoughted quietly. _There much be a way to get out of here, but how? Could I ran? I wouldn't get far. What if I push him? No._ Sarah thought of different ideas to get out of the room. None of them seem to be an good idea.

Jareth watched Sarah carefully as she was quiet.

"Sarah what are you planning now?" Jareth questioned, bringing his face close to Sarah.

Sarah looked at him.

"Nothing," she replied to quickly.

Jareth smirked.

"Your lying," he stated.

Sarah glared at him.

"How dare you excused me of lying," replied Sarah hotly.

Jareth threw his head and laugh.

Sarah eyes narrowed and she started to think of her escape plans. She started to walk slightly to the left. She was a few inches from the door, when she was grab by her waist and flinged into Jareth's embrace.

The stuggle began.

Jareth glanced down at Sarah, has she tried to move and get out of the tight embrace.

"Sarah a word of advice," Jareth began "don't think about your escape plan while, your doing it," He finished.

Sarah grasped outrage but once she recovered, she glared at him.

Jareth just laugh and pull her tighter in her embrace and leaned to kiss her.

Sarah quickly turn at the last second, so he kissed her face instead of her lips.

Jareth titled his head back, judging Sarah between narrowed eyes. "Clever Sarah," he announced.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes," she replied distantly.

She broke out of Jareth's embrace and leaned against the pole connected to the bed. Her hair fell over her face as she broke eye contact with Jareth's mismatched eyes.

Hard as it was to admit, she was falling in love with the king. That is, if she was not already in love with him. She closed her eyes, _I'm so sorry Alan_ she thoughted as a image of an handsome young man came to her mind's eye. His short rich chocolate brown hair, matched with his virbant hazel eyes. His long bangs always falling in his eyes. His tanned skin and his dressy style. _Goodbye Alan, it seems like I never love you much as I should. Farewell, friend..._

A/N:So, we closed this chapter. Sorry about my long absence but I been having medical problems. Well I did the all time but, they recently got worse. Hopefully I'll get better soon and be able to write more soon. Remember, if you review I'll get better soon!(Well not really, but it makes me happy and gives me strength to write!) 


	11. The Soul's Refrain

Daddy Get Me Out of Here  
  
By: Fallen-Light  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Soul's Refrain  
  
Reviews  
  
Kalinda: Were you in shocked?  
  
Michiru-san: I'm much better thank you and I will be happy.  
  
Sheikgohanfreak: I'm glad you like my story. Most likely the pov will stay kinda Sarah.  
  
Sarah (no joke): I'm guessing your saying finally again. Am I right?  
  
Jareth_is_SO_cute: Sheesh! I'm updating; I love your screen name. ^_^  
  
Notes  
  
Okay alive and I have been busy. So this was put on the backburner for a while. A long while. Anyway, "Daddy get me out of here" is coming to an end. Sad but, true. I had planned this to be only twelve chapters and it looks like it will too.  
  
Dedications  
  
To my Labyrinth DVD that always inspires me. ^_^  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and focusing on his memory. She didn't love Alan. He was a cherished friend however, so he deserved a moment of silence. Jareth for a change was being quiet. Pure bliss.  
  
Sarah froze and whirls around. Speaking of Jareth, where was he? Sarah frowned and then sighed. She plunked herself on the stairs and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Where did he go now? You think if he kidnaps you he can at least stay with you," Sarah muttered under her breath. Sarah frowned and then looks up to see Jareth smirking above her. She groaned what was the use. He could always read her mind to figure out what was wrong.  
  
Jareth gracefully climb down and Sarah stood up and waited for him to walk over to her. He didn't. Sarah frowned and froze as a voice in her mind that was clearly not Her's.  
  
"You can come to me," it whispered. Sarah eyes darted warily around and yet it rang true. All the previous times he had come forward and now she was the one, who was going to go forward. Yet, going forward was leaving her world behind. Could she do that? Could she do that for love?  
  
Actually yes, if she really try. Anyone could but to Sarah it was a huge decision. Wasn't something to make lightly. What was love to someone? Sarah had always been cynical about love. Who would have known she would fall in love. Was this love? Or something else? Sarah looked at Jareth and then looked at her wedding dress.  
  
She then looked up at the celing, what was really left for her in the real world. Nothing much, she would be leaving her family soon anyway. She would be still getting married, kinda.  
  
Sarah brought her eyes back and a smile fitted itself on her face. This room, ever since she stepped into here the truth had been known. Sarah felt like hitting herself right now. She had been in love with Jareth the entire time and hadn't even realized it! Sarah felt really stupid right now. Didn't we all when we are in love.  
  
The entire time Jareth had been eyeing her, no expression on his face. Just waiting for her response. He looked up in surprise as Sarah stood in front of him right now. Had he been in his thoughts that long. She looked at him in almost curiosity. He offered her his hand; she stared at his hand then into his eyes and then smiled. She placed her hand in his and they kiss. This time however, Sarah was willingly kissing him. For a change anyway. 


	12. Bella Notte

Daddy Get Me Out Of Here  
  
By: Fallen-Light  
  
Chapter Twelve: Bella Notte  
  
Reviews  
  
Xelena: I know, finally Sarah is beginning to figure things out.  
  
Kalinda: So here's the ending for you to read..^_^  
  
Notes  
  
This is the official end to "Daddy Get Me Out Of Here", however I'll be writing more J/S fanfiction. I have no intention of leaving this fandom or to stop writing. So keep a look out for any new stories which should be soon. Thanks for all those who reviewed; I hope you all enjoyed this story. On the side note this chapter isn't long and the wedding isn't in big detail.  
  
Dedications  
  
To all the reviewers, love you guys!  
  
Sarah was kissing Jareth, willingly. Shock of the century! It didn't matter, what anyone else thought. Sarah had figured out that was one of the main factors to her denial stage. She loved him. She sounded like a trashy romance novel.  
  
She shifted slightly and drew herself closer to Jareth and she threw her arms around his neck. This was complete bliss. Actually, this was perfect. Jareth had his arms around her waist. Drawing her into his embrace. Sarah could hear wedding bells ringing through her head.  
  
They broke apart and Sarah smiled at Jareth as he smirked at her. He tilted his head slightly at her and asked, "Will you marry me now?" Sarah rolled her eyes at Jareth and punches his shoulder. She smiled and replied with a yes.  
  
Sarah lay in a bed, twirling her hair. She was getting married! Tomorrow morning, it was going to be wonderful. Although her family couldn't be there and her friends on earth. All her friends in the Underground would be coming. Sarah sighed before speaking; "I'm finally getting my happy ending."  
  
The wedding had been a success. No one had died or anything. Sarah smiled at the memory. Her white dress had been similar to the ball gown she had worn once. The all cememory had been quite romantic in Sarah's mind. They had exchange vows, which Sarah had cried afterwards. It had been quite beautiful, the decorations and everything.  
  
Sarah smiled; she was still in her wedding gown. She was taking her hair down from the twist it was in. It was a tradition, that the brides were their hair up. Her brown hair felt down in waves. There was some dancing at the reception. Which had been fun. However, Sarah was tired. Which she expected was normal.  
  
Jareth had suggested that they have a stroll through the gardens before started the honeymoon. So Sarah was slightly nervous about the honeymoon. Much like any young bride of course. So she slung on some comfortable shoes with some comfortable clothes. She had been able to convince Jareth to let her keep some of her aboveground clothes. Thank goodness, she wouldn't been able to stand wearing dresses 24/7.  
  
She brushed her hair and checks her reflection one more time before going downstairs. They had agreed to meet at the gardens. Since, that was where they were going to have a stroll through. Sarah smiled lightly. Jareth most likely thought it would be the romantic thing to do. It was a romantic thing to do. It sounded like something from a romance novel. More that Sarah thought about it, her life sounded like a romance novel. A trashy one that is. This causes her to giggle slightly.  
  
She was now happily strolling through the garden arm and arm with Jareth. He was pointed out the different flowers and plant-life. Which was wonderful. Everything was wonderful. Sarah knew nothing that could ruin the moment. Okay maybe an atomic bomb. Maybe it wouldn't. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he looked down at her in surprise. She smiled at him and cuddled closer.  
  
"I didn't pegged you the cuddle type," he said lightly teasing her.  
  
"Get used to it then," she shot back at him, which caused him to laugh.  
  
"It's a beautiful night," she whispered softly into the night.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," came the reply. Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"You have to say that." Sarah shot back.  
  
"Oh?" Jareth replied.  
  
"You love me, national laws." Sarah replied causing Jareth to laugh once again.  
  
"I believe this ends our stroll," Jareth said.  
  
"So you going to carry me to the bedroom?" Sarah asked.  
  
Jareth glanced at her and replied teasily, "why would I do that?"  
  
"That's how it happens in the romance novels," Sarah replied.  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes before replying, "Sarah your living a romance novels."  
  
Sarah smiled before speaking, "then end it like one."  
  
She winked at him and he smiled, he picks her up and started to walk towards the bedroom. They were only stop momentarily when they had kissed. 


End file.
